


In the Nick of Time

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Endgame AU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Mpreg, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Omega Bruce, Omega Tony Stark, Parental Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnant Tony Stark, Thanos is a dick, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, female alpha x male omega, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Thanos won, 50% of all living things were eradicated from the world now Tony finds himself stranded in space with a strange blue woman, named Nebula. They're in trouble and that's not the only thing that Tony is worrying about.(Spoilers for Endgame - Read with caution :))





	1. Stranded

It had been over 20 days since Thanos... since he won. Tony knew that they didn't stand a chance against him, now they were stranded in the middle of space. Food and water had ran out 4 days ago. He met a blue alien on Titan, the only one who survived other than him, her name was Nebula and she lost just as much as he had, if not more. Whenever he managed to get asleep all he could see was his son vanish before his eyes. 

"That boy..." Nebula spoke softly as they sat at a table on the ship, "who was he?"

"...my son." Tony finally breathed. "As much as it hurts, I knew that there was no way that we could win." 

"I understand." Nebula sighed. "No one can beat him." 

Tony shifted in his seat, looking at her stoic expression, "Thanos. Who was he to you?" 

"My father." Nebula lowered her gaze then tilted her head back to Tony, "He took me from my homeworld, raised me alongside countless others. He killed my parents, and now he killed my sister. All for a stone." 

Tony looked at her, she was more machine than a person. Who could do that to their own child? Adopted or not. "When this... If we get back, you can stay with me. You won't have to go back, you won't have to see him anymore." 

"I want to." 

Tony's eyes widened. "Hold up, what?"

"I want to kill him." Nebula gritted. "Painfully and slowly, in the same way that he hurt and tortured me, every day of my life. Take him apart... but I won't put him back together."

Tony didn't even try to stop her. He wanted that too. 

"I have a question." Nebula breathed slowly, "Why did you fight with a child in you?" 

"I'll be honest, I didn't even know I was. Not until he stabbed me." Tony confessed. "Somehow, the baby is still alive. That actually hurts more, knowing that it will die along with us." 

Nebula nodded, knowing what he meant by his words. "I- I do not fear death. Death is just a part of everything. You can't live without death." 

Tony agreed, he put a hand to his stomach and almost broke when the baby inside him slowed its kicking, it was as though it knew that... knew that they wouldn't be awake for much longer. Tony held out his hand and Nebula took it. 

"I wish I could say something, let you know that it'll be okay... but I don't even know myself. I know that it would be a lie. It makes me feel a little better, knowing that I won't die alone."

"I feel the same way." Nebula admitted to him and to herself. 

She watched as Tony weakly rose from his seat, he had a hand to the small bump on his stomach. She didn't know much about infants but she knew that the unfortunate child would never be born, they would be dead before- 

She snapped away from her thoughts as Tony groaned, curling around himself. Nebula stood to help but he gently batted her away.   
"I'm fine." He whimpered. "I just need a moment, I'll come back in a moment." 

She nodded, sitting back down, Nebula watched him leave for the cockpit where his Iron Man suit was resting. 

 

Tony approached the helmet and clicked it, he sat in front of it and began to talk, "Hey, Miss Potts, I'm- I'll be honest I know I said no more surprises but I thought I could... do one last one. That and," He rubbed his stomach, "this one. I know that you're probably worried about me, I'm worried about you. Just remember that this part of the journey is the end. Every story has an end, that's something that we can't change, no matter how hard we try. It's always been you, always you. We ran out of food and water about four days ago and the last bit of oxygen will run out tomorrow, our baby... oh God... I feel it moving around in there. It hurts, really bad, and I just want you with me. So, when I drift off I'll dream of you. I love you so much, I wish that our baby could've met you. I love you Pep, so much and I always will." 

Tony felt the baby kick inside of him and tears pricked his eyes, there was nothing that could be done. He was tired. So tired. He laid down on the ground and wrapped his arms over his stomach, he could feel it move around inside of him, it felt like he was being stabbed from the inside, the baby was clawing at him but Tony couldn't fight back. He was in pain and he was exhausted, as he closed his eyes... he felt the darkness swarm inside and out, black covered his eyes. 

Nebula was nervous when Tony didn't return, she walked into the cockpit and saw him lying on the ground, she frowned sadly and moved to him. Crouching before him she sighed hopelessly, although they hadn't known each other for long, he had shown her more kindness and compassion than anyone else ever had. She shook her head, Nebula couldn't bring herself to leave him on the cold, hard ground. 

Gently, Nebula pulled him into her arms and slowly carried him over to the captain's chair. Carefully she sat him in it and patted his cheek, he didn't wake and... she was alone. She was going to die alone. She said goodbye to him and left him at peace. 

 

In the darkness of space a orange glow appeared in front of Quill's ship, staring at Stark though the window. She nodded, this was him, she could recognize it from the pictures the Avengers had showed her. She nodded to herself and proceeded to try and get inside of the ship, before it was too late. 


	2. Getting Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol finds the stranded ship, climbs aboard and finds Tony and Nebula, almost dead.

Carol managed to get into the ship without causing too much of a ruckus, she climbed in and stood there. She scanned the room, finding two body heat signatures. She figured that she needed to find Stark, Rogers showed her what he looked like. Carol needed to find him, when she looked in the window he did not look good. Who was the other person though? She sighed, and turned to move around the ship, she climbed up to the cockpit and frowned as she saw the figure slumped in the captain's chair. 

Carol stepped forward and put a hand on his face, he was breathing but barely. 

"Who are you?" A rough voice asked. 

Carol turned around to see a blue woman standing behind her. 

"Is this Tony Stark?" Carol asked her. 

Nebula looked at her, then nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. I'm getting you two out of here." 

Nebula stared at her still, "How? The ship is offline, we barely have any life support." 

"I'm fast." 

Tony groaned in his seat, eyes snapping open. 

Carol and Nebula looked at him, Tony was to weak to move, he clenched his eyes closed. 

"Tony?" Nebula rushed to his side, she placed a hand on his stomach. She could feel the baby kick him repeatedly. "We need to hurry. We need to get him help." 

"That's why I am here." Carol said with a slight confident tone to her voice. "Stay by his side, I can get us to safety in 10 minutes, 15 minutes tops."

Nebula nodded, she watched the stranger leave. Her gaze came back to Tony, he was pale, his cheeks were sullen and his eyes were clenched close. Nebula could feel his grip tighten around her hand. 

"Blue?" He whispered hoarsely. 

"It's me." She whispered back, "Just hold on."

Tony's eyes fluttered closed once more and his head fell back against the seat. Nebula sighed, he was in pain, she just hoped that this woman could get them out of here. 

This man, or his child, didn't deserve to die.

Nebula felt the ship move and as she looked out of the window she could see an orange glow, whoever this woman was Nebula was grateful for her help. She looked back to Tony and held his frail hand, hoping that help didn't come to late for him.

*

Carol flew the vast of space, carrying the ship and the two passengers over her head. She didn't know what was wrong with Stark but she knew that she needed to get him back to Earth, and quickly too. The others would be waiting for them at that facility she landed on when she was looking for Fury. She was somewhat distraught to learn that he had been one of the victims of the decimation. She would kill that Thanos when she saw him. Fury should have called her straightaway, she could have helped. 

She still could. 

Carol sped up, boosting faster through the dark she saw Earth on her radar, she just had to pinpoint the exact place she had to land. 

Ah ha. There it is. 

She flew through the atmosphere, carefully as to not damage the ship. In the distance she could see the Avengers facility. There was still hope for Stark. 

*

The remaining Avengers stood outside the compound, staring into the sky. Pepper held her breath, wringing her hands together.  She should have told Tony not to go, to stay with her, she hoped with her heart that he was okay. She felt tears prick her eyes, she could feel Rhodey's hand hold her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Steve, Natasha, Thor and Bruce. Everyone was anxious. No one knew what to expect, or even if Tony was alive. Oh God, she couldn't bring herself to think that she lost him, not now. She couldn't lose him now. 

Her breath fell from her lungs as she saw Danvers in the distance, holding a ship above her head. 

"Tony..." She shuddered. She didn't hold her breath, she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't there. 

When the ship touched the ground, Pepper saw the door open and a blue alien standing there, a figure in her arms. She gasped sharply when she saw that it was Tony. Tripping over her feet she ran over, Steve joining her. 

"Tony!" She yelp tearfully, running her hands over his pale, sullen face. "Oh my God, is he okay?" 

The alien shook her head, "He needs help." 

Steve took Tony into his arms, he noticed the bump, "Is he-"

"Yes." The stranger interrupted. "Quickly, I don't know how long he has." 

"Oh God," Pepper sobbed, "Get him to the med bay." 

Steve carried Tony's frail, broken figure in his arms, running into the compound, the others followed him, except for Rhodey who stayed behind to talk to Carol. 

She landed on the floor, looking at him. Her face was sad, her eyes empty. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" 

Carol nodded, "I'm fine." She turned her head to Nebula who sat down on the ramp of the ship, broken. 

Rocket stepped forward, the others running away into the compound. He approached Nebula, their eyes met and that's when she cried. 

"We nearly had it off." Nebula whispered. 

Rocket said nothing and sat behind her, he took her hand. They sat in silence, watching forward. 

After a few moments, Nebula spoke again, "He killed her. Gamora."

Rocket acknowledged her. "What about the others? Drax, Quill, Mantis? Did they not make it either?" 

She shook her head, "No." She swallowed. "I do not think that it would make much of a difference in the end. He would win any way." 

"Groot's gone too." Rocket sadly told her, a stray tear leaking down his fur. "Everyone's gone." 

Nebula sniffled, her tears falling down her face. "I want to kill him." 

"I know. I do too." Rocket confessed. "And we will. Painfully. Slowly." 

"I like that." Nebula said, wiping her tears away. "Where did he go?" 

"I don't know. Through a portal I think. He snapped his fingers and..."

"Everything ceased to exist." Nebula finished. "Just like he planned." 

Nebula and Rocket sat in silence for a few moments longer, neither one knew what to say because nothing could really be said. They lost everyone they cared about and now, they only had each other. They would make it work. They had to, because they had no one else. 

*

Steve looked down at Tony's face as he ran, he could feel him tremble in his arms, barely breathing. He didn't want this to be how they reunited. He needed to apologize to him, properly. He couldn't believe what happened to him, this wasn't the Tony that he remembered, sure the last time he saw him was when he was- when he almost killed him in Siberia. God, why did he do that? It had been years since that day, Steve finally knew why Tony went with the accords, he didn't agree with them but Tony followed them because then it would give them a chance. He just heard Bucky's name and his reasoning went through the window. 

They arrived in the med bay and Steve laid Tony on one of the beds, Bruce pulled up his sleeves and checked for Tony's pulse. It was there but it was weak. He sighed, ushering everyone else but Pepper out of the room. 

"Shit," Bruce muttered under his breath as he took in Tony's form, he was pale, malnourished, dehydrated. How the hell was he still alive? Taking of Tony's shirt, Bruce noticed something different about him. He laid a hand on Tony's stomach and his eyes widened. "There shouldn't be any fat on him, considering how malnourished he was but he was... Bruce left Tony's side for a moment, brushed past Pepper and got out the ultrasound machine.

He rubbed it along Tony's abdomen and it dawned on it. Oh God. 

Bruce sprung into action, pulling up an IV drip, they had to get fluids into Tony's system immediately, they weren't sure how long Tony would be out for or when he would wake up again. 

"Bruce, what's wrong with him?" Pepper sobbed. "Is he going to be okay?" 

Bruce frowned, "Pepper, did you know that he was pregnant?" 

Pepper sputtered, hands on her mouth, "What? No! He can't be..." 

"No, I can assure you that he is." Bruce told her, attaching the IV drip to Tony's arm, "He's malnourished, dehydrated and now he's pregnant. I think he's a lot further along than you thought, I'm not happy with how big the baby is, should be bigger if I'm right." 

"Oh God," Pepper cried as she stood and approached Tony's side, brushing the hair from his face, "Is he going to be okay, Bruce? Please tell me he will." 

"If we get fluids into him, I think he'll be okay." Bruce sighed, "What the hell happened to him?" 


	3. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, they're having a meeting, talking about the snap, who were the victims and Tony finally gives Steve a piece of his mind.

Pepper sat by Tony's side, holding onto his bony hand as everyone sat around the room, holograms in front of them. Although it was a subject that everyone hated, they needed to discuss what they were going to do about Thanos, what they could do to bring everyone back. She could feel him tense up when Peter's face showed up on the holograms. She glanced at him and saw the emptiness in his eyes. Pepper tightened her grip on his hand and they got back to listening to Steve and Natasha. 

Natasha was looking at the map, seeing that he used the stones again, she sighed into her hands, Steve turned to Tony. 

"You fought him, right? What were his weaknesses? What happened up there?" Steve demanded. 

Tony sighed, looking at Steve, his eyes watering. "Well, that... We almost had the glove of, one of the people who was up there reacted badly, Pet- someone else almost had it off, Thanos fought back and managed to get away. He also threw a moon at me if anyone cares at all." 

"He threw a moon at you?!" Pepper cried. 

Tony nodded, continuing to look at Steve. "We lost. I said that we would lose and did any of you listen to me? No. You didn't." Tony tried getting up, no one dared to stop him, he was angry. Rhodey looked down sadly, the shape that Tony was in was awful. He couldn't bare to look at his best friend like that. 

"I said that we would lose, we needed to have- We should have seen this coming. I did! You didn't listen to me Steve, you never did. You always thought you were better than me, than the others, that no one could say anything. That we blindly had to follow orders. What happened? Seriously!" Tony coughed slightly, taking a breath, trying and failing to calm himself. "I bet you never told anyone what happened that day, did you? Siberia? Where you left me to basically die. You didn't listen to me then and look where that got us. I- I trusted you. I put every bit of my belief in you. I needed you and where were you? Huh? Where the hell were you?!" 

Tony stepped closer to him, Steve's eyes were full of sadness, regret and guilt. 

Tony took of the arc reactor from his chest and shoved it into Steve's hand.  _You already broke my heart. Might as well have the pieces._ Tony stumbled back and paled, Carol already jumped forward before Tony fell to the ground. Steve stood there, not being able to move, Tony was right. He was always right, even in the beginning and he was so stupid to realize that. He stepped back as Tony laid against Carol's arms. Rhodey leant against the wall, eyes clenched shut, he couldn't look at his friend in such a condition. He was useless just standing there. 

Thor watched from the back, not fully being able to understand what happened. He wasn't on Earth when the Avengers disbanded and now he understood why. Lies and betrayal. Two things that he was all too familiar with. He watched as Carol lifted Tony into her arms, following Bruce into the infirmary, Pepper following behind, her eyes remained on Tony the whole time. 

When they were gone Natasha stood in front of Steve. She wasn't happy, nor was she angry, she stood there, arms folded, before she finally spoke. 

"What did Tony mean? What happened in Siberia? You never told me." 

"You know what." 

Natasha shook her head, "You didn't tell him. Did you?" 

Steve looked at her, then looked back. 

Natasha gasped, "So, all that time we were pissed at him ... Steve, he had every right to act like he did." 

"I know. I should have told him when we found out, I just didn't know how." 

Natasha sniffled, "So, he almost killed Bucky, which I doubt he wouldn't be able to do, because you lied to him? Jesus Christ, Steve... he lived his whole life thinking his father killed both of his parents. Steve, he was going to lash out, you would have done the same thing."

Steve sighed, she was right. If this was his mother, he would have lashed out... he knew what he did was wrong but he was glad that Tony was alive. Not well, but alive. 

"Nat, I-"

"No, Steve, what you did was wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if Tony didn't want to see you again. He's lost his son, he's not going to want to lose this one." 

Steve nodded, "I'm going to apologize. Properly." 

"Not right now." Natasha warned, "He's sick, he's pregnant and he's not going to need stressing out any more than he needs to." 

*

Carol laid Tony on a bed in the infirmary, "Is he going to be okay?" 

Bruce nodded, "I'm going to sedate him, he needs rest and I don't think he'll get any without help."

Pepper nodded, tears running down her face. She pulled a blanket over him and sat beside Tony. "Oh God, what am I going to do?" 

Bruce laid a hand on her shoulder, soothing her. "He's going to be okay Pepper."

"No he's not." Pepper sighed. "Peter's gone. You know how much he meant to him, Tony's- I don't know what he's going to do." 

Carol watched from the doorway, she thought what would happen if this was Maria, she could barely imagine, she hoped that she was okay. Carol didn't even know if Maria was still alive. She watched from her space and frowned, "Do you need anything else?"

Pepper shook her head, "No thank you, thank you for everything Carol." 

Carol nodded, "Just call me if you need me."

Bruce and Pepper nodded. 

Bruce turned to Pepper, "He hasn't had any contractions has he?" 

Pepper shook her head, "I don't think so." 

"If he does, shout. I need to go and talk to Thor." 

Pepper nodded, she didn't watch Bruce leave but she could hear the door close. She kissed Tony's cheek, pulling his hand up to her chest, kissing his knuckles.   
"Please, be okay, please. Tony, I- Nothing can happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She whispered to him, tears leaking down her face, sobbing softly. 

*

Bruce walked out of the infirmary and saw Thor standing waiting for him. Bruce walked up to him, snuggling into his chest, a sad expression on his face. Thor wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close. Neither said a word, they simply held onto each other, not knowing what was going to happen. Thor was glad that Bruce wasn't gone. He had lost everyone else, he couldn't lose Bruce. If he did... he wouldn't have anyone left. 


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula visits Tony whilst he's sedated, she meets Pepper and they talk.

Nebula opened the door to the medical room, she spotted Pepper sitting by Tony's bedside, she turned back around but Pepper stopped her. 

"It's Nebula, right?" Pepper asked her, not letting go of Tony's hand. "Please, come in." 

Nebula turned back and walked in, eyes trained on his still form. She stood at the foot of the bed. "Is he okay?" She asked. 

Pepper shook her head, "No, I don't think he is. He talked about you, you know. When you two got here." 

Nebula looked at her, frowning sadly. "What did he say?" 

"Only that you were softer on the inside than you were on the out." Pepper smiled. "He said that you only knew each other for 20 days but you treated him better than most." 

"I could say the same about him." Nebula confessed. "He has shown me more kindness than anyone ever has." 

"Sit down," Pepper said, gesturing to the seat beside her. "he said that we should have a room for you. If that's what you want." 

"I'd like that." Nebula softly replied. "I- I've lost everyone else apart from a couple of people. Tony... he's different than most. Isn't he?" 

Pepper nodded, tearing up once more. "Yes. Yes he is. Everyone thinks that they know Tony Stark but they don't. I've seen parts of him that I don't think he's seen for himself." 

Tony shifted slightly in his sleep. 

"I met him when I was young, he was young too. A young protege for his father's company, I was his assistant. I thought he was going to be this arrogant bastard but no, he was different than what everyone thought he was. All they saw was this smart-ass who played around with countless women, a few men too. Ha, no one saw the genius, not really. I knew right then that he was going to be the start of me, I just didn't realize that he felt the same about me."

Nebula listened to Pepper's words, understanding why Tony thought so highly of her. 

"I was taken from my home-world by Thanos." Nebula spoke quietly, looking down at her hands. "I was a child. I was alone. He killed my parents and took me away. That was when I met Gamora, she was slightly older than I was. All I wanted was a sister but our father made us fight, train. Every day of our lives we would fight. She would when every time. I didn't want to lose, I just wanted to be equal to her." Nebula flexed her mechanical hand, "Every time I lost, he would tear me apart, take something away and 'perfect' me. I didn't stand a chance against him so I never fought back. It hurt. So much."

Nebula felt a tear leak from her eye. She didn't even realize that Pepper wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest. Nebula held her breath, then laid her head against this woman, Pepper. Nebula didn't even hold it back when she broke down in tears. For years she held herself, never once did she cry, but eventually the dam breaks. 

"It's okay." Pepper shushed her. "I promise that you won't ever see him again. You're safe here." 

Nebula sighed and let herself be held. It had been so long since she was last held like this, Nebula had a few scattered memories, a flash of an image of her own mother holding her close when she had a nightmare, the last time she saw her parents before they were killed by Thanos' own hand. He was going to die. Nebula would make sure of it.

Whatever it takes. 

*

Thor sat on their bed, his head in his hands, it was nighttime and he couldn't sleep. Bruce was asleep and Thor was sitting on the edge of the bed, on the verge of crying. He could barely sleep, visions of his mother, of his father, Heimdall, Loki were in his head, making his head pound. He could barely breathe. He felt a hand on his bare back and turned to see Bruce sitting behind him. 

"Are you okay?" Bruce softly asked. 

Thor shuddered. "No." 

"Tell me." Bruce sat up, his hand not leaving his lover's back. 

Thor sighed, looking up from his palms. "I can't sleep. I- I can't lose you. Not now."

Bruce smiled softly, taking Thor's head into his hands, "You won't. I'm not leaving. Not now, not ever. I promise." 

Thor kissed Bruce's hand, "I love you."

Bruce smiled brightly, "I love you too. We'll make it through this. We'll find him and make him pay." 

"It won't bring my family back." 

Bruce shook his head, "No, but... I actually need to talk to you about that." 

Thor's eyes widened. "Why what is it?" 

"Well, I'm-"

The door suddenly flew open, Pepper stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. 

"Pepper?" Bruce blinked. "What's wrong?" 

"It's Tony, he's having contractions, his water's broke." 

"Shit!" Bruce yelped, he climbed out of bed, grabbing his dressing gown, "Go back to him, I'll be there in a moment, just make sure he breathes, okay." 

Pepper shakily nodded, "Okay, okay. Just hurry!"

Pepper raced back from the room, her footsteps could be heard gradually quietening as she got further away. 

Bruce sighed heavily, putting on his dressing gown, "I'm sorry, I'm needed."

"What was it you wanted to say?" Thor asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

"I'll have to tell you later, I promise I will. Try and get some sleep." Bruce told him, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. 

Thor nodded, now sitting alone in their room.

* 

_"Dad! Dad! Thank God, I couldn't find you, I thought you were gone. It was so dark, it was like... dust was all over me."_

_"Peter?"_

_"Yeah it's me!"  
"Peter! Turn around! Thanos is behind you!" _

_"Dad? Da- AHHHHH. Please, Dad, it hurts..."_

_"No... Peter... PETER!_ Peter!" 

Tony slammed forward, eyes snapping open. "Pep?" He groaned. 

Pepper gasped sharply, standing up from his seat, "Tony, you're awake!" 

Tony curled around himself, groaning lowly, "Shit, Pep.."

Pepper took his hand, wincing at the tightness. "Are you okay?" 

Tony shook his head, "No, it- It hurts." 

Pepper took the blanket off him and gasped, "Tony..." 

Tony looked down and panicked. "My... oh shit, my water broke." 

Pepper let go of his hand, "I'm getting Bruce. Just hang tight." 

Tony curled around himself once more, "Hurry Pepper!" Tony doubled over onto his side, hugging his stomach, panting heavily. "Oh God... great timing kiddo." 


	5. Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds himself in labour, he's panicking but hopefully he will endure the pain.

Bruce and Pepper ran back into the infirmary to find Tony curled up on his side, eyes tightly screwed shut, knuckles embedded in the sheets beneath him. Pepper rushed to his side, stroking his forehead as Bruce fetched the equipment they would need. 

Tony cried out, hand flailing out, Pepper caught it and let Tony grip onto it like a vice. 

"Pep, something's wrong. It's too early!" Tony whimpered. 

Pepper rubbed his head, "I know, I know honey, but Bruce is here, nothing's going to happen to you." 

Tony continue to whimper, curling further into himself. He just wanted this to be over, but it was going to be a long battle. 

Bruce came back with a pair of stirrups, "These are going to help you out when you have to push, but that's not going to be for a while. Hopefully."  
Tony nodded, screaming into the pillow. He felt himself tense up once more as another contraction slammed into him. He could barely breathe, this was worse than when he had Peter, but that was almost 16 years ago. Just thinking about Peter was painful, he failed him but he wasn't going to fail this one. 

Bruce and Pepper helped Tony off the bed. Pepper helped him stand as Bruce quickly took the wet sheets of the bed, replacing them, Pepper then helped Tony to sit down, another contraction surging through him as he sat down, Pepper held him close as Tony scrunched his fists into her shirt, tears staining her clothes.   
Pepper rubbed circles into his back. 

"Tony," Bruce called out, "I need to check how far along you are. Think you can make it on the bed?" 

Tony nodded, pulling his legs onto the bed. Pepper pulled his trousers down, Bruce santized his hands by the sink. "Sorry, Tony, it's going to be a bit uncomfortable for a moment." 

*

Steve bumped into Natasha as he walked down a corridor in the compound. She was nervous and he could tell. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. 

"Tony's water broke, he's in labour right now."   
Steve gasped, "What? Right now? It's too soon." 

"The baby can come early but yes a month is quite early." Natasha sighed, turning away. "I can't believe he fought in that condition." 

"I don't think he knew. If he did he wouldn't have." Steve admitted to himself. "Either way, I'm worried too." 

Natasha sniffled. 

"Are you still mad with me?" 

Natasha shrugged, "I don't know." She confessed. "I don't want to be but Steve, Tony was in a coma after what happened between you two. I know what Tony's like, he bottle things up and then it overflows." Natasha felt a tear roll down her face, "I just don't know what to think. The pain he was in."

Steve nodded, guilt filling him up, "I didn't even know I hit him that hard."

"Well you did." Natasha whispered. "Tony could have easily told Ross where we were but he didn't. Surely that counts for something right." 

"You're right." Steve sighed, leaning against the wall. "...This is all shit."

"Agreed. What are we going to do? We need to find Thanos, but how?" 

"I might know where he is." 

Steve and Natasha turned to see Nebula standing in front of them. 

"You do?" 

Nebula nodded. 

*

Carol stood outside, looking into the heavens, a million thoughts rushed inside her mind, filling her head with all the troubles that flourished inside the compound. 

"You leaving?" Rocket asked her from behind. 

"I'm not sure yet." 

"Well, no matter where you go, we're going to need you." Rocket sighed. 

Carol looked behind her and down to his level, "How did he win? Really?" 

"Thanos... is well, powerful. I don't think we would have stopped him, not really." 

Carol shook her head, "Everyone has a weakness." 

"Yeah yeah." Rocket chuckled. "Look lady, we lost, he won, you can't change that. No matter how much you try." 

"You lost someone." 

Rocket nodded, "Yeah. I lost everyone. Some of those I didn't even get to say goodbye. Nebula is the only one who I have who knew them." Rocket stood there, a moment silence. "Before I met them, when those pricks would tear me apart and put me back together, I had someone else, then I lost her. I don't know why you think you're better than everyone else but you're not. All we have is each other in the end." 

Carol processed what he said, yeah sure, she had an advantage but did she really think that she was better than the rest? She nodded to herself, she sighed, knowing that somehow he was right. She would stay on Earth for now, here what they have to say. Maybe there was a way to live now. 

*

Bruce got dressed, he couldn't really help deliver a baby in his pajamas. He left his room, wondering where Thor was, as he walked back to the infirmary he could see Thor standing by the window, glazing out of it. Bruce sighed, he could hear Tony groan and wail but Pepper hadn't shouted for him. He decided to talk to Thor before returning to the infirmary, the closer he got to the window he more he could hear Thor cry softly. 

He could see his lover's reflection in the window, his heart ached at the pain in Thor's eye. 

"Thor?" Bruce whispered. 

Thor didn't turn his head, Bruce patted his arm gently, he stood by his side and looked at his tear-stained face. "Thor? Are you okay?" 

Thor didn't answer, it was like he was caught in his own mind. 

"No, of course you're not. Thor, please say something. Anything." Bruce cried quietly, interlocking his arm in his. 

"We lost Bruce." Thor mumbled. "We lost." 

Bruce nodded slowly, "We did." Bruce sniffled, "I know how much you're hurting, I think that you've actually lost more than anyone else. Your home, your family-"

"Apart from you, yes, I don't have anyone left." Thor whimpered, dipping his head, tears splattering the floor below him. He took Bruce in his arms, putting his head on top of the smaller man's." 

"I do need to talk to you Thor, but I think I should tell you later." 

Thor raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Tell me what?" 

"Well, ah screw it, the thing is, even though this isn't the best time..." Bruce sighed, he turned to look into Thor's eyes. "I'm... I'm pregnant." 

Thor gasped softly, taking Bruce into his arms, he didn't quite know what to say. 

"Look, I know that this isn't the greatest time to have a baby but maybe it's what we need." 

"No, you're right. Brun is gathering what is left of the people on New Asgard, it's somewhere remote, a perfect place for a child really." 

"Slowly, we can build you people back up, but Thor," Bruce stroked his cheek, "we'll be okay." 

"I feel as though it will take time, but yes you're right, as usual my love. We can't replace those we have lost but we can learn to live again." 


	6. Labour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's nearing the final stretch

Bruce let go of Thor's arm and smiled at him, "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" 

Thor nodded, placing a hand on Bruce's stomach, "I might do, but what about you? You'll be exhausted afterwards, childbirth is an arduous task."

Bruce shook his head, "Tony is in... a horrible condition right now, I thought that we would have time before the baby decided to come, but babies never come on a schedule." 

"I'll wait for you." 

Bruce pecked Thor's cheek, standing on his tiptoes. Then, just as they were smiling lovingly at each other, a mighty scream tore through the empty hallways. 

"Shit!" Bruce shouted, he bolted away from Thor and raced back to the infirmary. He swiped the door to the side and saw Tony kneeling on the floor, gripping the mattress, his body shaking violently as he screamed. Pepper rubbed circles into his back, kissing his head, she could feel Tony tremble underneath her hands. 

Bruce rushed to their sides, "Is he okay?" 

Pepper shook her head, "Is there anything you can do to numb the pain?" 

"Nothing I haven't already given him."

"No." Tony groaned out, "No, don't give me anything." 

"Tony, your hurting, badly, are you sure you don't want anything?" 

"No, I'll be fine." 

Pepper frowned by understood, she laid a hand on the centre of his spine, knowing that there was an increasing amount of pressure against it. 

"You need to push yet Tony?" Bruce asked, washing his hands at the sink. 

Tony shook his head. 

"No, not yet Bruce." Pepper told him, continuing to circle his back. 

"I need to move around." Tony mumbled. 

"You sure about that Tony? You struggled to walk before." 

Tony nodded, "Yeah, just, erm, keep me up." 

"Always." 

Pepper helped Tony from his knees to his feet, she put one arm underneath his arms and another on his side. Tony put one arm around her neck and the other one holding his bump, eyes clenched closed as he stood up. 

"You okay?" Pepper asked, holding him up. 

He weakly nodded, "Yeah... I just want this to be over."

Pepper smiled sweetly at her fiance, kissing his cheek, they started to slowly walk around the infirmary room, stopping a couple of times as Tony suffered through the contractions. 

Pepper prayed that this wouldn't be much longer, she doubted that Tony could cope much more. 

*

Steve walked down the hallways, retreating back to his bedroom. He could hear agonizing groans and cries of pain, and the closer he got to the infirmary the louder the noises became, he looked inside the room. His eyes widened as he saw Tony leant against the wall, Pepper holding him upright. Tony was screaming into the wall, groaning loudly at the pain that surged through him. 

He walked past and headed to his room, he put his head into his hands as he sat down on his bed. When did everything gets so fucked up? Since, before the accords, he didn't even know if anything was ever good, there were so many lies, mostly by him. He always told the team that he didn't appreciate lies and he kept the truth, a harsh and painful truth, from the man that he... used to love. He knew that Tony loved him to but he betrayed him. Besides, Tony and Pepper were right for each other. Tony deserved some amount of happiness, even though he was going through some painful things that even he wouldn't be able to cope with. 

He could hear Tony continue to scream, the noise flooding into his room. He had to shut the door, he couldn't bare too hear him in pain, not this much anyway.

*

Nebula looked at the map in front of her, standing next to Natasha. 

"Are these the people that were lost?" She asked Natasha. 

Natasha nodded, lowering her gaze to the floor. Nebula looked through the people, seeing the name 'Peter Parker' pop up, the same boy who was on Titan. 

"Is that Tony's son?" 

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?" 

"He fought with us by his father's side, he fought valiantly." Nebula studied the boy's face. She could indeed see Tony within this boy's face. 

"Wait, why would Peter be there?" 

"He's the Spider. How- You didn't know?" 

Natasha shook her head, Tony must have kept it a secret to ensure Peter's safety. "So, is there anywhere that Thanos would go? Like a haven, sanctuary type deal." 

"Yes. As a child, he would always tell me about this garden, when he was tearing me apart. A garden. If you give me a couple of hours, I should be able to find out where." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." Nebula spoke confidently. 

Natasha smiled at her, patting her shoulder, "Thank you. What's your name?" 

"Nebula." 

"Well, Nebula, I'm Natasha." 

Nebula smiled, her eyes glancing to her and then back to the map. Yes, she thought to herself, she would be able to find Thanos and that bastard would pay. 

*

Bruce popped out for a moment so Pepper and Tony were left in the room alone. Tony was leant against the wall, moaning loudly, "Pep, it's killing me." 

"I know baby, I know, but you're doing so well," Pepper encouraged him, kissing the side of his head. "Just a little longer." 

Tony cried, scrunching his hands into Pepper's shirt, "Just... please make it stop, argh..." 

Pepper laid a hand on Tony's stomach, feeling the rock hard abdomen, she could feel the baby violently kick Tony from the inside. She could feel the pain radiate from him, "I promise Tony, when all of this is over, we'll move from here, we'll go somewhere where we will never be hurt, where you will never be hurt." 

"I just miss him... miss Peter so much, I couldn't save him Pepper." Tony cried this time, but tears of sadness, not of pain. Peter wasn't Pepper's biological son, but she knew just how much he meant to Tony and how much his death hurt him. She just got Tony back, she didn't want to lose him again. 

"Pep... shit." 

"Tony, what's wrong baby?" 

Tony groaned lowly, deep from within his chest, "I think- Shit! There's- There's a pressure... I think I need to push." 

Pepper gasped, she led Tony to the bed, shouting Bruce as she did so. Bruce ran back into the room, pulling off Tony's trousers as soon that Tony hit the mattress. He put Tony's feet into stirrups, rubbing the inside of his thighs as comfort. 

"Pepper, I think you should sit behind him, it will help him to brace himself."  
Pepper nodded, she carefully sat behind him, tearing up at the sound of her lover in this amount of pain. 

Bruce situated himself in between Tony's legs, seeing a slither of a little head he smiled. "Okay, Tony, I can see the top of the head, just push when you need to." 


	7. Nearly There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony reaches the end, almost

Steve was standing by Natasha's side, with Rhodey, Carol and Nebula standing in the room with them, Rocket was perched on a table watching the scene unfold. 

"So, this is where he is?" Steve asked Nebula, looking at the map before him. Nebula nodded, marking out the destination on the hologram. 

"This is where he would say was his garden, after he finished his task." 

"So, Thanos had a retirement plan? That's nice, glad he had his priorities fixed." Rhodey scoffed, approaching the map. 

"Let's go then." Carol spoke up. 

Rhodey laughed under his breath, "Look Newbie, you can't just walk in here and tell us what to do."

"I'm just saying, we go there and-"

"If you don't mind me saying," Rhodey interrupted her, "where we you? Huh? Where were you when all this shit happened?" 

"Sorry bud, there are more planets in this universe, unfortunately they don't have you." 

"Stop fighting you two." Natasha stopped them. 

"Seriously though, she's saying that we just go there." 

"Yes." Steve nodded. "That's what we're going to do." 

Rocket looked to Nebula who was watching the scene before them, her eyes were wide, watching the humans squabble. 

Thor stood up from his seat, further away than the others. He summoned Stormbreaker in his hands, "I like this one." He complimented Carol. 

Natasha held her hand up to stop Thor, "Hold on, big guy, we're not going anywhere yet. Once Tony has the baby, we'll go."

"Fine by me." Thor grunted, walking away and out of the room. 

Natasha sighed as she watched him leave, she turned to Steve, "I'm going to check how far along Tony is."

He nodded, watching her leave. He could feel the blue woman watch him, he said nothing. He just stood there, feeling her eyeballs glare at him. 

"You're the captain that Tony talked about." She muttered. "He told me that you were brave, that you were a righteous being. 

Steve shook his head, "I thought I was that once, but after the things I've done, specifically to Tony, I wouldn't say I was that person anymore."

Nebula didn't blink for a moment, "He told me what happened between you two. It's painfully obvious that you feel tremendously guilty about the ordeal but you should know that Tony didn't blame your friend." 

Steve raised an eyebrow, "He didn't?" 

Nebula shook her head, "No. He didn't. He blamed you for a while but he's just happy to see you again. He's stubborn though, he won't tell that to your face... unless you make the first move." 

"I've been trying to tell him how sorry I am..." Steve sighed, "It just never seems to work out that way." 

Nebula nodded, "I understand all too well." 

"Are you coming with us?" 

"Of course." Nebula stated simply and clearly. "I want to kill him myself." 

"No killing. No more." 

Nebula grunted. "I understand but you do not know him as I do. Everyday he would make my sister and I fight, she always wanted to win but I just wanted a sister. I rarely got what I wanted. I would lose every battle between her, so my father would take a part of me, replacing me with machinery. I would love to do the same for him but first I want us to get back what we had lost. Then I shall take everything away from him. He will die. I will make sure of it." 

*

Back in the infirmary, Bruce and Pepper were encouraging Tony to push the baby out, Pepper was sitting behind Tony, holding his hands and helping him to brace himself. Bruce was holding a towel in between Tony's legs, smiling as a slither of the head began to emerge out. 

Tony gritted his teeth, pushing on the next contraction, crying as he felt the head sink back in. He leant his head back against Pepper's chest. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay, you're doing so well." 

He shook his head, "It's going to kill me Pep." 

"No, it won't. I promise that you will be okay." 

Tony breathed in sharply, screaming the next time Bruce told him to push. Bruce nodded to Tony, "You're doing great Tony, just a little more." 

Tony leant forward, curling around his bump, feeling Pepper hold him up, "Shit!" 

Bruce put the towel around the head as it began to come out, "Push Tony"

Tony pushed, screaming painfully as he did so, "Why the fuck is it burning!?" 

"You're crowning Tony, try not to push, blow while I ease it out." 

Tony frantically nodded, tears spilling from his eyes, Pepper brushed the hair from his eyes, trying to look between his legs. When he could push again, Tony could feel the widest part of the head come out of him. Pepper winced as she felt her bones grind inside of her hands. 

Tony sighed, falling back against Pepper as he felt the head pop out of him with a squelch. 

"Just take a moment Tony," Bruce told him, checking to see if the chord was in the way, it wasn't which was a good thing, "Okay Tony, next time you feel a contraction-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll push." Tony interrupted him, sweat pouring out of his head, Pepper kissed the side of his sweaty head, smiling at how proud he was making her feel. 

"You can do it Tony, I know you can, you're doing so well." Pepper softly whispered into his head, rubbing his knuckles with her thumbs, hating the amount of pain that he was in. If she could do this for him, she would have, but alas she couldn't so she could only watch as her lover endured the pain of childbirth.

She hated this, she knew very well that Tony could die right now, but after everything that has tried to kill him, terrorists... murderous robots... nothing has killed him yet. It was like nothing could kill him. He really was the strongest she new, she loved him so much that her heart would explode if anything happened to him. She could feel him tremble in her arms as he pushed their child out, she wasn't expecting to be having a child a few hours ago but...

...when did life ever go according to plan? 


	8. Reaching the End

_"Here he is."_

_Tony slouched against the back of the bed, exhausted and sweaty but happy hearing the sound of his newborn son cry, the nurse handed him to Tony. Tony snuggled him straightaway, Mary and Richard Parker sitting beside him. They were close friends with him, a little accident with Richard one night and viola... little Peter Parker was born._

_"Tony, you don't have to give him to us." Mary spoke softly, rubbing Tony's arm. "He is yours."  
Tony shook his head, crying softly. "No, I'd be the worst role model, I love him but I'd hurt him." _

_Richard put his arm around Tony, "You can see him whenever you want. You know that right?"_

_Tony sighed, kissing Peter's little head, "This less he knows about me the better. Richard, Mary, Peter deserves to live in a loving environment. As much as I want him I don't think I can give him that. I'll give you money of course but... I can't hurt him."_

_Mary and Richard nodded, looking at each other with watery eyes. "We'll love him just as much as you."_

_"I know you will."_

_Tony closed his eyes and held Peter to his chest, he could hear his baby gently coo in his arms. Tony knew that this was the right decision, he couldn't be the same father to Peter as Howard was to him. As much as this would hurt him, in the end, it was the right choice._

_Then, just a month later, Richard and Mary Parker died. Peter was given to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben who both knew that Tony was Peter's father but just as Richard and Mary did, Tony was kept a secret from Peter. Peter died not knowing who his real father was and the guilt hit Tony like a truck._

_*_

"FUCK!" Tony screamed as he felt the shoulders turn inside him, clenching his eyes shut, he could barely breathe, he panted heavily. He was glad that Pepper was with him, she was there the first time, before Richard came to his side. He had always appreciated her, and as he fell in love with her he knew that Pepper was the one he would want to spend the rest of his life with. 

He felt the shoulders slowly come out of him, he felt sick. He probably would have thrown up to but he was just so weak. He desperately wanted this to be over soon, it was taking forever. Tony looked down between his legs, he saw the concentration on Bruce's face as he held the towel around the baby's small head. As the next contraction came, Tony bore down, digging his chin into his chest and he dug his nails into Pepper's palms, possibly drawing blood. He cried as the pain became to much. 

"I can't do it... please don't make me do it anymore... I'm so tired."

He whimpered, his energy was leaving him, he couldn't push anymore. 

"Come on, Tony," Bruce encouraged him softly, "One more." 

Tony shook his head, he groaned, leaning his head back against Pepper. 

Pepper stroked his head, tightening her grip on his hands, "Come on baby, one more and it'll be over, I promise." 

Tony pulled himself forward, almost breaking Pepper's hands, if it hurt her, he never would've known, she didn't even wince. God, what a woman. 

He screamed louder than he had down before and fell back once the pressure inside of him had left him, the baby toppled into Bruce's hands, landing on the towel. Bruce held the baby up, the baby wailing at the temperature. 

"It's a girl," Bruce smiled, "You have a daughter." 

Pepper laughed in pure happiness, looking at her daughter's little face, she looked down at Tony, his face was still but he was breathing, albeit weakly. He was breathing heavily but weakly, his grip loosening. His eyes were trained on his little girl. 

Bruce wiped the baby clean of the fluids and blood, he then wrapped the towel around her, he passed her over into Tony's arms. Tony looked down at her little face, smiling as a familiar feeling washed over him but he was glad that it was a girl, the last baby he looked at was a boy, his son, who was no longer here. Tears fell down his cheeks. 

"She's beautiful," He whispered, stroking her chubby cheeks, the baby had already fell asleep. Tony glanced up at Pepper who kissed him, smiling happily at the small little family they had. Even after everything that had happened, maybe they had a chance, a chance to live again. They really got lucky but no one could replace the souls that had been lost. 

"What are we going to name her?" Tony asked her. 

Pepper smiled, "I think I know," recalling the day in the park over 20 days ago. "Morgan." 

"Yeah," Tony sighed, "it suits her." He looked down at little Morgan's face, "You like that?" 

 

Bruce delivered and took away the placenta then about 20 minutes later, Tony was asleep in the bed, the duvet tucked under his chin. Pepper was sitting in a chair bedside the bed, holding the little bundle in her arms, she glanced over to Tony. He was okay, just exhausted. He would need to get some proper sleep, she stayed awake for Morgan but for him to because she knew that nightmares would plague his sleep. He had been through a lot and she could only feel immense pain for him. 

What she did know was that Morgan was going to be okay, they all were. She would sit in that seat and wait for Tony to wake back up, she gently rocked her daughter as she slept. 


	9. I Don't Wanna Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to talk to Tony

Steve stood outside the infirmary, looking through the window, watching Tony rock the baby with a gentleness that he never even know Tony had, he could hear Tony quietly hum to the small infant. Pepper was standing beside him, staring at Steve with that famous stare. 

"You can talk to him." Pepper told him, "But if you try anything..." 

Steve nodded at her warning, she showed him the door and Steve stepped inside, he glanced at Tony as he sat up in that bed, a smile on his face that he hadn't seen in years. 

Tony didn't even turn his head when he spoke, "You don't have to lurk in the shadows, come and sit down." 

Steve did as he was told, walking over to the bed, as he sat down he glanced at the small baby's face. "She's beautiful Tony." 

"Yeah she is." 

Steve took a look at Tony and saw just how awful he truly looked, it had only been a day since they found him, or more precisely, when Carol brought him back, he was probably still dehydrated, malnourished and just had given birth but, even though he looked like he needed a few nights' sleep. Still, he looked happy. Genuinely happy. 

"Tony, I need to tell you a few things."

Tony looked up to him, "You do know that I didn't blame him."

"Sorry?" 

"Barnes. I didn't blame him. I did at first but then I didn't. I tried to not blame you, that you were just trying to protect him but I couldn't. You did lie to me." Tony lowered his gaze. "You left me to die." Tony whispered, closing his eyes. "It just felt like you didn't care."

Steve looked down too, guilt once more filling him, "I'm sorry Tony, I truly am. I can't express how sorry I feel."

Tony gazed up at him, once more, "I know. It'll take me a while but I hope that we can move past this." 

Morgan cooed quietly in her father's arms, starting to cry again. Tony shushed her and rocked her back to sleep. 

"Tony, there's something else. We're going to Thanos, trying to stop him." Steve informed him, "Obviously, you're staying here but I thought it was better to tell you." 

Tony closed his eyes, trying not to think of Thanos and what he took away from the world. "Steve, please get- Make him bring everyone back. I- I want my son back." 

Steve put a hand on Tony's arm, "I know, we will. I will make sure Thanos brings them back, whatever it takes." 

*

Tony watched from his bed, out of the window, with Pepper standing by his side and with Morgan in his arms. He could see the outline of the Benetar and the others climbing aboard. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently. 

"Do you think they'll find him?" Pepper asked. 

Tony shrugged, "I don't know. God, I'm just glad I'm not there, I don't think I want to see that fucker again."

Morgan fidgeted in Tony's arms, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Pepper kissed his cheek.

"I've been thinking Tony." 

"Hmm?" 

Pepper sat on the edge of the bed, curling her arm around his, holding Morgan together. "How about we move from here? Sell, the Malibu house, the house in New York, just move away from everything." 

Tony nodded, "I'd like that. The lake maybe? I always thought that it was relaxing." 

Pepper smiled, "Yeah, the world's changed, I..." She sighed, closing her eyes, "I don't really know what to think about anything anymore."

"I know Pep, but do I know. I want Morgan to be safe, and you're right, we can't do that here anymore. What if the rest of the world dies? I can't do that... I want our baby safe."

Pepper kissed his forehead, kissing Morgan's after. "I love you, both of you." 

"I love you too Pep." 

*

Rocket let everyone board the ship before he got in, he sat in the captain's chair, it felt weird. Quill should sit in that chair but he was gone, along with the others. God, he hoped this worked. He typed the coordinates in for Thanos' location. He nodded to Nebula. 

He turned around to the others, "Right, raise your hand if you haven't been to space."

Rhodey, Steve and Natasha put their hands up. 

"Please don't throw up!" Rocket laughed to himself. 

Thor looked over to Bruce, holding his hand before letting go as he attached their belts to the other sides of their seats. He hoped that nothing would go wrong. 

Nebula looked at the sky out of the window, gulping silently, she didn't want to see her father but she wanted too at the same time. All she wanted was to kill him, that murderous tyrant deserved every ounce of pain that she had to feel every single day... she would ensure of it. 


	10. Going for the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Rocket and Nebula find Thanos... not in the way that they imagined. He better watch himself.

Thor climbed out of the ship and helped Bruce into the Hulkbuster suit, he was cautious and tried not to hurt Bruce. he wanted to talk to him but not when everyone was here, that didn't stop Bruce though.

"Should I even be doing this?" Bruce asked, Thor lifting him into the suit. "Do you think the baby will get hurt?" 

Thor shook his head, "The suit will protect you and so will I. You know that my love." 

Bruce blushed. "I know but... I'm worried." 

"About what?" 

Bruce sighed and lowered his gaze, "Thanos. What if he tries something?" 

Thor kissed his hand, "I'll kill him if he does." 

"Thanks." Bruce got into the suit, the machine initiating. It came online and Bruce flexed the large, mechanical hands. Thor saluted him. 

"Looking fierce my love."   
"Not to bad yourself." Bruce winked through the suit. 

*

Nebula stood in front of the group, scanning the surrounding area. "This way." She called out. In the horizon she could see the outline of a small shack, Thanos must have been there, there was no one else on the planet except for he. As they approached it, with her leading them, they could see the titan's armour acting like a scarecrow of sorts. 

"He's in there." Steve spoke to himself. 

Natasha's eyes narrowed, looking at the house in front of them, she could feel herself tense up. She couldn't believe that he was just relaxing, after everything he had caused. The bastard! "This is.. I don't even know. What are we supposed to expect?" 

"I don't know." Nebula confessed. "I just know that we should be prepared." 

"Agreed." Rhodey sighed, he held out his arms, ready to fire, just in case. 

Rocket walked beside Nebula, almost protecting her even though he knew better than the rest that she was more than capable of protecting herself. Little shit almost killed him more than once. He held his gun in his hands, his paws shaking slightly. 

Carol walked behind the group, making sure that they were not followed, although she doubted that anyone else was here apart from Thanos. Either way, she had to be prepared, she was taught that by the Kree. Be prepared for anything. 

Thor stayed close by his mate's side, even more protective than usual. He held Stormbreaker tightly in his hand, he was prepared for anything Thanos would do, if he was even going to do anything. 

* 

Thanos stood there, making his meal when they came. He was shocked to say the least, even more so when he was knocked to the ground, held against a metal monster, he could tell that it was the same being in there as last time, in his weakened state he didn't utter a word. Then... he saw his daughter. 

Nebula stood before him but not in the same way she did when she was younger, he would admit that he treated her far harsher than the others, it wasn't right but that's what he did. 

"Daughter?" He grunted. "It is you." 

Nebula nodded once. "Yes. It is I. Nebula." 

"I should have known you would stand against me." 

"Just like Gamora." Nebula swallowed deeply, terrified to utter her dead sister's name. "You didn't have to kill her."

He sighed weakly, "You know that I did." 

Nebula stomped on the floor, making it known that she was pissed. "You killed my sister. And for what? I followed you every step and I wish that I hadn't. I should've known that you would have treated me the same either way." 

The others watched as Nebula yelled at her 'father', then they noticed the gauntlet. 

"The stones..." Steve muttered. "What did you do?" 

"What I had to." Thanos spat. "If I am to die then it is a sacrifice I am more than willing to make." 

"You destroyed the stones." Steve realized. "... oh God." 

Natasha gasped sharply, clenching her hands by her sides. "We can't reverse it." 

"Why would you?" Thanos chuckled. "The world has been saved, and I am your savior. You will thank me one day." 

Bruce glanced to Thor and shook his head as he saw sparks out of Stormbreaker, "No Thor!" 

But he was too late. 

Thor swung Stormbreaker through the air and decapitated Thanos right then, his eye flashed an angry shade as the head rolled across the floor, Bruce let go of Thanos and the body slumped against the floor. 

"What-" Natasha clasped her mouth with her hand, "What did you do?" 

"I went for the head." Thor shook, he turned and walked away, picking up his axe as he did so. Bruce ejected himself out of the suit and raced after him. 

 

The others were to shocked to move, Nebula crouched against her father's dead body. She wanted this. She wanted him to die.... but she wanted to do it. She went to touch Thanos' head but changed her mind, she couldn't. Rocket laid a hand on her arm, their eyes met and he shook his head. 

"It was probably better that you didn't." 

Nebula nodded but stayed silent, she was speechless. The thug who hurt, tortured and abused her for years was finally gone. She thought that she would feel better about that but she actually felt worse. 

Finally, she stood, leaving the body to rot, beckoning for Rocket to follow her they retreated back to the Benetar, Steve, Natasha, Carol and Rhodey in tow. 

As they went back to the ship, they walked past Thor and Bruce who were talking quietly. 

 

"I'm sorry, my love, I do not know what came over me." Thor apologized, crying as he held Bruce. 

Bruce looked up to him, hand holding his cheek. "I know what came over you." He held him, "You have endured so much pain, and Thor, the mind can only take so much before it snaps." 

Thor nodded, closing his eyes. Bruce used his thumb to wipe his tears away, "Hey, come on, it'll be okay... eventually."

"You're right." Thor laid a hand on Bruce's stomach, "I have something to occupy the pain." 

Bruce smiled, taking Thor's hand, "Let's go home." 


End file.
